ft_awakeningfandomcom-20200214-history
Katya Fuan
Katya Fuan (played by Michael DeathFlame) is a gravity magic wizard in Fairy Tail. Appearance Personality Before the destruction of her small guild, Katya was the life of her team. After being cooped up around a bunch of boring old men for most of her life, Katya was eager to make friends with her teammates, and that she did. She loved to talk, loved to see people laugh, and above all else, loved to see people appreciate her for who she was as a person rather than just for her magic and mind. That made what happened next so much worse for her. Now, Katya walks a thin line between her old, fiery self and the fear of losing someone else. Katya still throws caution into the wind when it comes down to her own personal safety, but she’s terrified of putting someone else in danger. At the moment, she’s still trying to figure out who the new Katya Fuan really is. Background Katya’s childhood was quiet, but far from ordinary. As a baby she was given to a group of older mages, many of whom specializing in gravity magic. Most members of the group came from wealthy backgrounds; however, instead of using their position to increase their personal incomes, they all decided to collectively put their resources into the study of science. They used their own magic to give clues to the nature of gravity itself in the universe. It was here that Katya spent the first fourteen years of her life. As she was the youngest by a few decades, Katya was often bored, restless, and rebellious. Although she had natural intelligence, she often drifted off into day dreaming during her lessons, not really seeing the point of her studies. She became much more interested when she began developing her own magic abilities. Magic fascinated her in a way that her lessons never could. Noticing this, one of the younger mages, a man by the name of Custo, began to focus her studies on her developing magical ability. Katya learned quickly, her natural excitement and energy finally helping her develop. Katya’s studies under Custo focused mainly on changing the gravity in certain areas in rapid succession, allowing objects or other people to move the way she willed them to. As Katya grew older her restlessness returned, as she wanted to put her magic into the only useful way she thought was possible: combat. Her elders forbid it, telling her instead that her place was with them, learning and exploring rather than fighting. So at the age of fourteen, she did the only reasonable thing she could think of: she ran away. She ran with the intentions of joining Fairy Tail, but when she ran into a small independent guild of people around her age, she jumped on their wagon instead. The next three years were good ones, probably the best of her life. She grew extremely close to her four teammates, and learned a lot from them. She began practicing her magic in a more combat-oriented way. Although she generally played the support role on her team, she used her gravity to push enemies to the ground with fall, or slowing enemies down by increasing the gravity around them. She became more confident in herself and her abilities; everything had finally fit together perfectly, and she thought she found a place she’d stay in for the rest of her life. She was wrong. After the collapse of Fairy Tail, her independent guild caught word of the sacking of a certain group of mages… Katya’s scientists. Devastated and enraged, Katya convinced her friends to seek out the dark guild that committed the crime. Although her friends were initially reluctant, they finally agreed after Katya badgered them for long enough. The five of them went out, searching for the dark guild. They eventually found them. To say that fight went badly is a severe understatement. The five of them walked into the battle together, but Katya was the only one who imagined to escape. The other four died horrifically, sending Katya into a seemingly uncontrollable free fall. The loss of her old family and her new family in such a short span of time nearly destroyed her. The next few months were the worst of her life as she drifted from one place to another. That’s when she met Atticus. Strengths Although Katya may seem physically small, she is very, very far from harmless. Her training with Custo, her further training with her independent guild, and her natural affinity to magic all make her a serious force to reckon with. Her strength lies mostly in her varied use of her magic. For more frontal attacks, she often relies on her Fall spell, using it to either stop an enemy or magic completely in its tracks, or at the very least slow them down to give her teammates time to finish it off. On the flip side, she can also significantly decrease the effects of gravity in certain locations. Her other notable gravity magic technique involves changing the gravity in certain locations quickly, helping her move her way through difficult terrain with relative. Weaknesses Outside of basic training from members of her first guild, Katya has never had formal hand-to-hand combat training, and is thus lacking in that area in particular. She relies mostly on her magic in battle, doing her best to either hold her enemy far away from her or to evade if they break free of her fall. Katya is also kinda an emotional wreck at the moment. The absolute obliteration of her rag-tag guild and the deaths of her old family took a serious toll on her psyche, as she blames herself for the deaths of all of them. She fears strong attachment to other people, especially people who she knows put themselves in serious danger. Above everything else, she doesn’t want to lose another close friend; she’ll put herself in stupidly dangerous situation to stop that from ever happening again. Although she is intelligent, she often listens to her heart before her head. Magic and Abilities Gravity Magic: Trivia